


Nothing But a Dream

by Beau_bie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: AU- Not in Rapture. Short and sweet.
Kudos: 19





	Nothing But a Dream

Johnny watched as the older male tossed and turned in his sleep.

He felt terrible that he couldn't understand his partners dreams, how he felt when he was dreaming. All he wanted to do was understand these nightmare or whatever they were that plagued Sinclair's mind.

The older man groaned softly in his sleep, causing Johnny to look and see if he was waking up.

No…

Still sleeping, although not so peacefully.

Johnny walked into the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, sure that was what Sinclair would need when he woke. He walked back to the room and set the glass down on the bedside table.

Maybe today Sinclair would open up and tell him about these dreams…

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, stroking his hair back from his face soothingly, softly.

Sinclair stirred and looked drowsily up at Johnny. "Hey there Sport" he smiled. He still looked exhausted.

"Augustus-"

"I had the strangest dream," Sinclair sighed, rubbing his temples. "We were in this bizarre city. What was it called… Rapture. You'll never believe it Sport, the whole city was under the sea." He leaned back against the bedhead. "But I didn't know you. Not 'til it was too late," he sighed, massaging his temples.


End file.
